La Resurrección de una espada
by McAbbir
Summary: Harry en sus últimos momentos contara con la ayuda de un personaje misterioso que le ayudara a derrotar al Señor Tenebroso.


Disclaimer: Los personajes solamente le pertenecen a J.K Rowling y a Tite Kubo, yo solo los utilizo para crear una historia.

* * *

><p>No había mas alternativa, miro a sus compañeros que le rodeaban y poso su vista sobre sus profesores quienes le miraban preocupados, hasta que poso su vista en Ron y Hermione, quienes le miraban resignados, al parecer estaban acorralados.<p>

El comprendía que debía salir, debía enfrentar al más grande miedo a aquel que lo había marcado desde temprana edad, incluso antes de tener conciencia y aunque la batalla fuese dada por perdida, el no se rendiría.

Mientras caminaba hacia la salida, hacia el encuentro con El Señor Tenebroso, su miedo comenzaba a disminuir a medida que recordaba los sacrificios de las personas que más quiso y respeto en vida.

– ¡No vayas, Harry! – Escucho la voz de McGonagall quien destilaba preocupación y un genuino temor por su seguridad.

– Debe haber otra manera, Harry – Fue esta vez Ron quien trato de detenerlo.

Solo pudieron ver como se detenía y volteaba a verles, la mirada que cargaba era sin duda la más valiente, cargada de fuerza y valor, sin darse cuenta con ese mismo brillo infundado en sus ojos fue lo suficientemente capaz de llenar a los restos del Ejercito de Dumbledore.

– Si vas a enfrentarte a él a una última ofensiva cuenta con mi varita – Dijo Dean quien salía de entre la multitud.

– Y la mía – Apoyo Luna.

Pronto todos comenzaron a darle muestra de apoyo, si habían de morir lo harían dando todo de sí, dando el 100% a su causa.

Voldemort solo sonrió al ver como Harry salía de entre aquella gran puerta, su sonrisa macabra se marco aun mas en sus facciones, contento de poder finiquitar de una vez por todas al obstáculo para la dominación mundial.

– Vaya, vaya, vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – Camino mientras extendía los brazos – Harry Potter.

– Esto se termina aquí y ahora, Voldemort – Sentencio mientras empuñaba su varita.

Ambas miradas chocaron, ninguna parecía querer ceder ante otra, era un duelo, solo ellos dos, y aunque Harry sabia que tenia las de perder, necesitaba alejar a Voldemort de Nagini para que Neville junto a Ron y Hermione pudiese eliminarla. Los dos caminaron en círculos mientras se miraban, preparados para su ataque.

**Flashback.**

– ¿Es que acaso te has vuelto loco, Harry? – Reprendió su mejor amiga, sin duda nunca había tenido una idea descabellada pero esta vez podía decir que estaba siendo un completo idiota – Estamos siendo rodeados por sus seguidores, al menor indicio de algo sospechoso atacaran.

– Es por eso, es nuestra única oportunidad, distraeré a Voldemort lo suficiente como para que ataquen por sorpresa, la suficiente como para que suelte a Nagini, por eso necesito que Neville, Ron y tu sean los que ataquen, los demás deben cubrirlos.

– Cuenta con ello – Apretó la empuñadura de la espada de Gryffrindor el joven de alta estatura y de cabello negro, sus ropas estaban malogradas al igual que su rostro ensagrentado.

– Lo mismo digo, si nos da una oportunidad, entonces no hay que desaprovecharla – Apoyo Ron sin más alternativa.

Nadie objeto nada y parecían estar de acuerdo con tan descabellado plan, por lo que Hermione solo podía asentir de mala gana, estaba preocupada por Harry, era un completo suicidio un combate contra el Señor Tenebroso.

**Fin de Flashback.**

– ¡Avada Kedavra! – Lanzo de una vez aquel rayo de color verde que logro impactar contra uno rojo.

En ese momento Harry coloco cada fuerza de su cuerpo y empeño para poder amplificar su ataque de tal forma que tomo por sorpresa a Voldemort ante tal iniciativa sonriendo.

– Veo que no lo haces mal, Potter – De un solo giro de muñeca obtuvo un rayo más poderoso – Veamos quien queda después de esto.

– ¡Ahora!

Grito al tiempo de aprovechar que estaba distraído, sin percatarse que aunque el ataque sorpresa se estaba llevando a cabo, Voldemort aun sonreía triunfante, como si su victoria estuviera asegurada, su cara comenzó a deformarse, fue en ese momento que vio como tomaba la forma de una serpiente y esta desaparecía en el acto.

– El problema que tienes, es que confías mucho, jamás y nunca me subestimes, Potter – Escucho su susurro, esa voz tan tenebrosa y maligna, llena de solo odio e ira hacia todo lo que existía en el mundo – ¿Acaso me creíste tan tonto como para no saber lo que planeabas? Pensé que eras mi igual, pero solo has demostrado ser inferior, tu suerte acaba ahora – Voldemort solo podía ver como Harry se volteaba sorprendido y en menos de lo que este reaccionara, hizo su conjuro – ¡Avada Kedavra!

Para los que luchaban aquella escena paso en cámara lenta, fue como si su último recurso, su carta de triunfo fuese pisoteada, malograda, habían perdido a la última esperanza de salvar el mundo mágico y muggle.

– ¡He vencido! – Vocifero a los cuatro vientos – Ya no hay nadie que me detenga, el mundo será mío – Comenzó a reír siniestramente.

Tanto Ron como Neville trataron de detener a Hermione quien corrió hacia Harry preocupada, pero no pudieron hacerlo debido a que estaban bajo ataque y debían defenderse. En cambio ella, solo tenía una cosa en mente "Harry"

Ginny quien combatía a lo lejos cayó de rodillas ante la muerte de él, resignada a morir ante el maleficio que le iban a lanzar, fue jalada hacia atrás, sorprendiéndose que fuese Dean, quien contrarresto el ataque.

– Esto aun no ha terminado – Dijo mientras combatía contra los Mortifagos.

Tanto era el gozo del Señor Oscuro que al ver a la mujer de cabellos castaño llegar hasta donde estaba Potter, ni le importo dejarla ahí, estaba saboreando su dolor, su miedo, la angustia, todo ello para él era un plato exquisito y que se encargaría de deleitar de manera lenta.

– Despierta, Harry, despierta – Lo tenía entre sus brazos, mientras que trataba de animarlo moviendo su rostro – Despierta, no me dejes…

– He ahí tu cena – Nagini quien había aparecido alrededor de Voldemort, comenzó a descender de este y arrastrarse lentamente hacia la mujer.

– Harry, despierta, esta lucha aun no termina, ayúdanos – Comenzaba a llorar, a derramar lagrimas por quien ahora yacía sin vida en sus brazos.

– No hay nada que hacer, considérate digna de ser el alimento de Nagini– Hermione al escuchar esto, coloca el cuerpo de Harry a un lado y dispuesta a tomar su varita, escucha la maldición – ¡Imperius!

Su cuerpo estaba paralizado, no podía mover ni un solo musculo y sentía como no podía levantarse de ese lugar, mientras observaba lentamente como aquella horrorosa serpiente se acercaba a ella.

**Visión.**

Despertó en lo que parecía un lugar oscuro, se irguió y miro a su alrededor percatándose que estaba entre las aguas, levantándose con esfuerzo miro a su alrededor y solo había la nada misma.

– ¡Ron! – Grito – ¡Hermione! – Nadie parecía responderle – ¿Alguien aquí?

Escucho el chapoteo del agua, alarmado intento buscar su varita cosa que fue infructífera ya que no la tenía encima, de entre esa penumbra solo pudo escuchar una voz.

– Humano – Aquella sola mención de su especie, hizo a Harry respingar, esa voz era tan fría y gélida, desprovista de toda emoción.

– ¿Quién eres? – Pregunto.

– Soy parte de ti – Respondió.

Acto seguido solo pudo contemplar como aparecían en un lugar desértico, de dunas blancas y más allá lo que parecía un palacio, un enorme castillo ¿Acaso era Hogwarts? Se dio de cuenta que estaba en lo que parecía un claro.

Frente a él estaba lo que parecía un individuo, podía intuir que era más alto que el, sus ropajes eran blancos inmaculados pero raidos, era como un kimono oriental, dejando entrever un cuatro tatuado en su pectoral izquierdo, su piel era pálida como si estuviese muerto, de cabellos negros, pero lo más extraño y a la vez imponente era ese medio casco que tenía en su cabeza con un cuerno sobresaliendo y esos profundos ojos verdes que destilaban un vacio indescriptible.

– ¿Dónde estoy? – Estaba desorientado, no parecía que estuviese en Hogwarts.

– Estas dentro de ti mismo – Camino hacia el, más Harry pareció retroceder, pero sin darse cuenta tropieza y cae al agua.

– Te he dicho ¿Quién demonios eres? – Pregunto esta vez de forma ofensiva, sin duda comenzaba a angustiarse por el lugar donde estaba.

– Solo tú sabes mi nombre, solo tú puedes usar mi poder – Le dijo.

– ¿Qué poder? ¿A qué te refieres? – Comenzaba a desesperarse, necesitaba volver al campo de batalla.

– El poder para vencer a Voldemort – Sentencio y prosiguió – Solo así podrás ser capaz de hacerle frente – Detuvo su caminar – He visto tus logros, tu determinación, pero eso no es suficiente para vencerlo, necesitas algo más que convicción y coraje para derrotarlo… Necesitas poder.

Está bien, ahora parecía que todo se estaba yendo al carajo con esto, ese sujeto que tenía en frente comenzaba a asustarle, lo conocía por lo que parecía y hablaba extraño, por lo que no entendía ¿Conocerlo? Si era la primera vez que lo veía.

– Despierta, Harry, despierta – Llamaron desesperadamente, esa voz la conocía perfectamente, era la de su mejor amiga.

– ¡Hermione! ¿Dónde estás? – Grito.

– Esta ahí afuera y tú aquí adentro – Respondió – No puede escucharte…

– ¡Ayúdanos, Harry! – Aquel grito era suplicante – ¡Ayúdanos!

Comenzaba a sentirse impotente, desesperado, mientras sus amigos estaban luchando por su vida, el estaba encerrado aparentemente en un lugar desconocido, sin percatarse que con su frustración y miedo, el desespero el sitio donde estaba comenzaba a temblar, a desquebrajarse, sin más opciones que hacer se acerco a el tomándolo de los hombros.

– ¡Dime de una maldita vez como salgo! – Dijo desesperado – ¡Dímelo! – Grito.

– Solo debes pronunciar mi nombre, solo así volverás con ellos…

– No hay tiempo – Sus expresiones faciales estaban duras, su ceño fruncido y apretaba la mandíbula, juraría que si seguía así esta se caería.

– No hay nada que pueda hacer si no dices mi nombre, humano…

Todo comenzaba a destruirse a su alrededor, y el cuerpo de aquel ente desaparecía como la misma ceniza, impotente hasta el fondo de su alma, Harry Potter grito, grito como nunca antes en su vida lo había hecho.

– ¡NOOOOO! – Alzo su voz hacia el cielo que se desmoronaba – No dejare que mueran ¡Los protegeré!

Truenos y relámpagos comenzaba a hacerse notorios en aquel lugar, truenos de color verde.

– ¡Nadie morirá!

"_Solo diciendo mi nombre, empuñaras un poder capaz de proteger eso que llevas en el corazón"_

Como una revelación divina, a su mente solo vino un solo nombre desconocido y familiar a la vez.

– Ulquiorra…

**Fin de Visión.**

Ron trato de correr hacia Hermione quien corría peligro inminente, antes de que pudiera hacer algo fue impactado por un hechizo que lo hizo estrellarse contra los escombros, cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo, incapaz de hacer algo, se arrastro todo lo que pudo.

– ¡Hermione! – Grito a todo pulmón.

Los cielos comenzaron a oscurecerse más de lo normal, rayos y centellas inundaron el lugar, tanto para los Mortifagos como el Ejército de Dumbledore, parecía que era un hechizo del Señor Oscuro, era tan aterrador y la energía que se sentía era tan maligna.

El cuerpo de Harry estaba boca abajo. Sus manos comenzaron a apretarse y de él comenzó a emanar una extraña luz de color verde y negro, todos los que miraban estaban atónitos.

El golpe de viento fue tal que hizo retroceder a Voldemort y a Nagini, deshaciendo su hechizo sobre la Granger, esta mas sin embargo al verse libre, solo pudo mirar a su espalda y con sus ojos bien abiertos, contemplo la figura de su mejor amigo.

– Harry…

Este se doblo hacia delante mientras, sus manos se volvieron blancas pálidas hasta los codos, para sorpresa y horror de algunos detrás de su espaldas emergieron dos alas, blancas inmaculadas, el grito no se hizo esperar. Hermione trato de acercarse pero cuando vio su rostro, este distaba mucho al de su amigo, sus ojos no eran verdes brillantes, si no un verde opaco y oscuro, junto a un dorado de extraño brillo, una extraña luz ilumino su rostro cubriéndole con una máscara con cuernos toda su cara.

– No sé qué has hecho, Potter, pero pareces que has revivido de entre los muertos.

El mencionado no dijo nada, solo se mantenía en silencio, un silencio tétrico, de pies a cabeza parecía una gárgola, sus manos ahora eran garras al igual que sus pies, parte de su ropa estaba desecha.

– Pero si pude matarte una vez, lo podre volver hacer no importando los trucos que hagas – Dijo confiado de sí mismo, lo más extraño es que parecía notar esa extraña energía oscura emanar de su némesis – Pero antes, presenciaras la muerte de tu amiga – Miro a su serpiente y esta termino por asentir.

Mientras Nagini y antes siquiera hacer la maldición asesina, este desapareció de su vista a una velocidad indescriptible y vio como Nagini era alzado al aire mientras se le agarraba debajo de su cabeza, apretándola con fuerza y ante la mirada atónita de todos vieron como lo que parecía el ultimo Horrocruxe era destruido por Harry.

– ¡Maldito! – Dijo entre dientes, mientras sentía su cuerpo adolorido ante tal perdida – ¡Avada Kedavra!

Lo que parecía ser Harry solo ensancho las alas y con tan solo la ráfaga de viento logro empujar a Hermione hacia atrás como si fuese una pluma, pero logro ser sujetada por Neville.

– Te tengo – Dijo mientras suspiraba.

– ¿Qué es eso? – Pregunto, y aunque ella tampoco sabía, imaginaba que Longbottom tampoco lo sabia.

Antes de recibir el impacto alza su puño al aire para luego apuntar en dirección de Voldemort, este comienza a destellar un fulgor verde que pasa desde el hombro y llega hasta las manos que extendiendo los dedos, dispara lo que parece un proyectil verdoso.

El estallido fue inmediato, el Señor Oscuro no entendía como lo había contrarrestado y antes que pudiese reaccionar, la figura de ese nuevo Harry emergió de entre todo esa capa de polvo, volando a gran velocidad hacia él, agarrándole del rostro con fuerza lo estrello contra el suelo para luego alzarlo en el aire y terminar de lanzarlo contra una de las torres de Hogwarts.

Seguido de esa acción hubo un grito aterrador para todos, era lo que parecía ser un grito de dolor, un grito de furia que inundo el lugar e hizo que muchos retrocedieran o pararan la lucha, era incluso algo peor que la misma ira de Voldemort.

– ¡Maldito seas! – Salió de los escombros, de no haber sido por usar un ecantamiento protector no habría vivido para eso – La vas a pagar – Ante su sorpresa se dio cuenta de que sentía algo cálido en su rostro, llevo su mano a él y vio que era sangre – ¡Mi sangre! ¡Mi sangre pura, ha sido derramada! – Dijo con odio, mientras veía aterrizar a su rival – Avada… – Noto como desapareció y reaccionando rápidamente apunto girándose a su espalda – Kedavra.

El fulgor verde intenso fue opacado por la mano desnuda de Harry quien logro tomarlo de la muñeca y presionarla con fuerza mientras la jalaba hacia él y con la izquierda cortarla y lanzarla hacia un lado. Se escucho el estridente grito del Señor Oscuro, quien sin oportunidad de hacer algo fue alzado por su némesis.

– Tu no… Eres… Potter… – Dijo el Mago Oscuro, la naturaleza de ese individuo era muy macabra, incluso igual o mayor que la suya – Vencido… – Paro abruptamente cuando sintió como era atravesado por la mano desnuda hacia su corazón y luego esta era retirada – Maldita… Criatura…

Cayo a un lado aun con sus últimas energías y sabiendo que moriría desangrado sintió como su cabeza era presionada hacia el suelo por el pie de él, mientras miraba de levemente como apuntaba sus dedos índice y medio hacia su rostro, iluminándolo con un brillo verde brillante.

Una mano lo detuvo, era una mano sucia y algo pálida, era la mano de su mejor amigo que a pesar de estar herido estaba ahí, haciendo su máximo esfuerzo para evitar ese escenario tan bárbaro y sanguinario.

– ¡Ya basta, Harry! – Dijo demandantemente – Ya está muerto, ya no le queda segundos de vida…

– No lo escuches… Potter – Susurro – Termina… Con… Esto – Tosió sangre y termino por sonreír.

– No lo hagas, no caigas en su juego – Dijo mientras lo inspeccionaba, era tan extraño, tan frio, era como si no tuviese vida propia su mejor amigo – No sé lo que eres, pero si estas allí, Harry, detente y sal, ya basta de tanto… – Abrió los ojos de par en par había sentido como una ráfaga de energía lo atravesaba en el estomago y era impulsado hacia atrás, solo atino a ver qué Harry le había disparado.

Todos estaban conmocionados ante aquel hecho, por lo que esa criatura que ya no era Harry volvió a gritar estridentemente mientras alzaba su mano al aire y concentraba energía en una especie de esfera y antes de dirigirla hacia el mago oscuro.

– ¡Maldición, Potter, detente! – Se escucho la voz de Neville quien salto encima del con la espada de Gryffindor y corto un solo cuerno de aquella fría mascara.

Todo acabo en una explosión que engullo al Señor Tenebroso y a Harry, claro que por supuesto termino por alejar a Neville hacia unas rocas que si bien amortiguaron el impacto, este no fue para nada agradable.

Cuando solo vieron a Potter de pie, sin la máscara, sin las alas y sin la presencia de Voldemort, sus Mortifagos o los que quedaban de ellos comenzaron a huir, su Señor había muerto y de una forma horrorosa. Aunque al haber sido testigo de todo lo ocurrido nadie sabía si celebrar o también huir, no por nada Harry, el elegido, no solo había derrotado a Voldemort, sino que también lo había hecho de una forma abismalmente increíble, lo que no solo se hacía admirable si no también aterrador.

– ¿Cómo hiciste esto Longbottom? – Pregunto McGonagall al llegar junto con Molly y Arthur, mientras los otros comenzaban a socorrer a Harry y a Ron.

– Solo escuche una voz… "_Córtale parte de su máscara, solo así volverá a la normalidad" –_ Repitió – La verdad, solo actué por impulso.

– ¿Qué haremos con él? – Pregunto Arthur refiriéndose a Harry, mientras observa a su esposa Molly correr hacia su hijo.

– No lo sé… – Admitió la anciana bruja – Si lo dejamos al Ministerio puede que lo encierren en Azkaban…

Entonces una voz desconocida para ellos se escucho.

– Entonces dejen que nos ocupemos del resto.

Era un hombre fornido de gran estatura, de cabellos rojos como fuego incandescente, vestia un elegante kimono negro y un haori blanco, sin mangas, dejando entrever sus tatuajes, pero lo que más llamo la atención fue la espada que llevaba en su cintura. Era el digno ejemplo de un Samurai ¿Pero quién era y a que venía? Ante la sorpresa y el accionar defensivo, el sujeto se identifica.

– Capitán de la Octava División, Abarai Renji…


End file.
